Two Weeks
by SkittlesStar25
Summary: Kagome witnesses Inuyasha and Kikyo together. She doesn't know what to do. I fight breaks out and Kagome is hurt. Inuyasha doesn't know what to do. Kikyo wants him, but does he really want her? He has 2 weeks to decide. And what? Kagome's shards are gone?


Two Weeks  
  
By: SkittlesStar25  
  
Skittlestar25: Hey, hey! Yes it's me again and I'm starting ANOTHER fabulous fic!  
  
Inuyasha: Wow, do you want a medal or something?  
  
Skittlestar25: Maybe!  
  
Inuyasha: (-_-) Dumbass.  
  
Skittlestar: Well, I know that I still have another story to finish and that I really shouldn't start another one before I finish LLFE (Love Lost Forever) but this idea came to me and I just HAD to write it down. I know bad me, *cringes* but I think you'll enjoy it a little bit more than LLFE. This one will be a little more serious and won't have as many curse words as my other fic. Although the words did make it funny, I'm going for a more serious romantic approach.  
  
Kagome: Aww how sweet! Will it be me and Inuyasha? Will it?? Will it?!  
  
Skittlestar25: *looking at Kagome like WTF* Uh, *looks scared by the huge grinning smile on Kagome's face* sure Kagome, why not?  
  
Kagome: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! *Grins so much that everyone falls over anime style*  
  
Skittlestar25: Well, lets begin my new fic! ENJOY!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was sitting at her desk, studying for her math test. It was the first time Kagome has been home in weeks and she's very behind in her homework. She's been spending most of her time in Feudal Japan. She discovered that the well of her shrine leads down into a different era. Kagome Higurashi was a fifteen year old teenager trying to live her life as normal as she could. Kagome sighed as she looked out the window at the rain falling silently from the sky, 'it feels so good to be home' she thought, but yet she couldn't help thinking about what happened the night before. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought about it. 'Why was I so blind?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was moping around the forest, his long silver hair shone as the wind blew through the trees. His bright amber eyes seemed to have an emptiness to them lately. He looked around for Sango or Miroku, but saw no one. He sprinted toward the well, but stopped himself half way there. He thought to himself, 'why am I going to apologize to her? I didn't do anything wrong! Just 'cuz I love Kikyo doesn't mean that I should care about Kagome being upset. Does it? Sure I feel like it's my responsibility to take care and watch out for her, but it seems like it's more than that. Oh Kagome...' He sighed as he laid on the grass watching the clouds roll by as if looking for someone to give him a sign of what to do. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome closed her book and pulled herself together. She opened her window and stretched out her hand to feel the cool rain. The cold drops landed on her soft palm. She decided that she had the rest of the weekend to study for her test, since she wouldn't be returning to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha had pissed her off to the maximum and she finally discovered the place where she should be. Kagome closed the window and changed into her pajama's. She laid on top of her bed looking up at the ceiling, trailing off in thought. Finally, she turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was laying on the cool ground. He was thinking about what happened at that exact time last night. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was holding Kikyo in his arms. Kikyo stared into his amber eyes and said, "Inuyasha, finally we can be together. You and I will reunite again and be together forever."  
  
Kagome stood speechless as they shared a passionate kiss. Tears slid down her cheeks as she tried to hold them back. Inuyasha embraced Kikyo and replied, "Kikyo, I love you. I always have and always will."  
  
Then at that exact moment he saw Kagome. He was shocked to see her, yet he didn't move from his position. She couldn't watch this horror anymore. Kagome thought she must have been dreaming, she stared at them bewildered. She got up and ran, as soon as Kikyo heard her running she glared and created a large barrier so Kagome couldn't escape. Kagome cried and screamed, she needed to escape this nightmare. Kagome tried everyway possible to break the barrier, but failed. She slowly fell to her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks. She turned to see Inuyasha staring at her. Kikyo was smiling an evil smile. "Why are you doing this?!?! Don't you think I've endured enough pain!?!?" Kagome screamed.  
  
Kikyo just formed an enormous pink ball of energy and aimed it straight at Kagome. She quickly dodged the large ball, she couldn't believe that she was being attacked by Kikyo, but what shocked her the most was that Inuyasha was doing nothing to stop her. Kikyo just kept aiming balls of energy at her, increasing the size each time. Finally, the giant pink energy ball struck Kagome dead on. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Kikyo smirked and turned back to Inuyasha. " I will be back in two weeks to take you away, Inuyasha, I will return."  
  
With that she gave him one more kiss and vanished. Kagome watched as she disappeared. With her last ounce of strength she whispered the words, "Inuyasha..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Why had he not done anything? Why did he just sit there wondering what to do? She was so hurt and he realized that. For some reason he didn't interfere. He knew that he needed to protect Kagome, but he couldn't get himself to move. He felt as if it was a battle that they needed to work out together. Inuyasha realized that Kikyo did have an unfair advantage, but he didn't butt in. After Kagome said his name, before she collapsed, he was finally able to move. He ran to her and tried to make her wake. Kikyo had overpowered her and knocked her out cold. He lifted her frail unconscious body and carried her to the well. He laid her down slowly and removed her jewel shards. "Feh, won't be needing these anymore." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up, cold sweat running down her face. She looked at the clock and it read 1:27 a.m. She was dreaming about Inuyasha and wondering why he took her shards. Lucky for her she still had one extra hidden under her uniform. When she found out what had really happened, she freaked out and stormed off toward the well, screaming that she would never return. She tried to roll over and fall back asleep, but memories of Inuyasha kept on popping up in her head. 'Maybe some good music will help me fall asleep,' she thought. When she turned on the radio she head:  
  
I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
(Flash to Inuyasha, laying on the ground sighing, thinking about Kagome)  
  
[CHORUS:] When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me  
  
(Flash to Kagome crying, thinking about Inuyasha)  
  
You used to captivate me By your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
(Flash to both thinking about the other, both clearly upset)  
  
[Chorus] *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome turned down the radio and grabbed a tissue. She blew her nose and wiped the tears off her face. She decided that the radio wasn't really helping. Next thing she knew "Fuck It" by Eamon was playing. This song made her feel a little better. She sang the chorus. "Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now. Fuck the presents, might as well throw 'em out. Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack. Fuck you, you hoe I DON'T WANT YOU BACK!!!"  
  
She screamed the last line. Hearing this song made her feel better and more confident. She didn't need to cry about Inuyasha anymore. There are plenty more fish in the sea. She decided that she would return to the Feudal Era, just to show that she's stronger than anybody thinks. She got back under the covers and fell asleep, thinking about tomorrow. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was still thinking about Kagome. He tried to sleep, but nothing but Kagome was in his head. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he said.  
  
Kikyo would be returning in two weeks to take him into hell. Should he go or does he need to be with Kagome? Inuyasha decided that he was going to wait until the morning. The sleep will give him time to think, since he'll have nothing, but Kagome and Kikyo on the brain. He looked at the moon. It was full. That only meant that the next day he would be human. He closed his eyes and curled up on the cool ground and fell asleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up at about 11:00 a.m. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Downstairs she heard the voices of her mother, grandfather, and brother eating breakfast. Kagome got up from her bed and went straight into the shower. After about an hour she emerged from the bathroom. Steam flowing from the room. She smelled like sweet flowers and had her hair up in a ponytail. Kagome threw on her favorite pair of low-rise jeans with butterflies on the butt pockets. She put on a top that said 'You say crazy like it's a bad thing' and it was torn on the sides up to the middle so her mid-drift and bellybutton were showing. She took down her hair and played with it for another hour. Finally, she chose to wear her hair down and wavy. Kagome knew that when she returned to the Feudal Era that nobody would believe that this was the same heartbroken teen in a school uniform that they saw two days ago. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. "Damn it!" he yelled.  
  
He turned over and got up. Inuyasha went down to the river near by and washed the sleep from his eyes. When he saw his reflection he cursed. Long black hair had replaced his shiny silver hair, his claws had disappeared, and he was totally powerless. All he had to do was stay out of trouble for one day and he would return to his ol' demon self. Little did he know that Kagome was on her way to come and tell him that she was still going to search for shards, even if it meant being around him for days at a time. She took a deep breath and jumped into the well. Slowly she lifted herself out and sighed. No sooner was she knocked off her feet by an adorable little kitsune. "Kagome! You're back!!" Shippo squealed with delight.  
  
Kirara was the next one to come and see Kagome. She purred affectionately as Kagome pet her head. "Shippo, Kirara, where did you -" Sango began.  
  
"Kagome, you're back!" Sango ran over to her best friend.  
  
She gave her a 'welcome back' hug. "You look great Kagome! I must warn you that Miroku is wandering about and if he sees you like-"  
  
Sango was cut off by a very familiar monk. "Kagome!" Miroku yelled.  
  
He looked her up and down. "My, my have we changed."  
  
He hugged her and actually DIDN'T try to grope her, she couldn't believe it.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, you all look great."  
  
They all beamed at her. Kagome couldn't lie to herself, the Feudal Era was definitely the place where she wanted to be. "So how long will you be staying Kagome? I heard Inuyasha stole all your shards, how did you get back?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well," Kagome started, "I was planning to stay for a while," Everybody cheered. "and I got back with one extra shard that I hid under my uniform."  
  
Everybody was so happy to have Kagome back. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was lounging in a tree. He had to climb it himself, since he was in his human form. Also since he was human, he couldn't smell Kagome's scent. He did however hear voices in the distance. They sounded happy and cheerful. Inuyasha got up out of the tree, which took him several minutes to do, and started walking toward the noise. When he finally saw what all the commotion was about he gasped. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome: NOOOOOOO!!!!! NOT A CLIFFY!!! * begins crying*  
  
Skittlestar: Yup, I'm sorry Kagome. You'll hafta wait until next chapter to find out what he saw.  
  
Inuyasha: Ugh, believe me I can wait.  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: *WHAM* X_X  
  
Skittlestar: Well, ummm I guess that's it for chapter one.  
  
Kagome: Yes please review!  
  
Inuyasha: *mumbling* stupid bitch....yea yea re-freakin-view... 


End file.
